Don’t change for anyone
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Atem is the nerdy guy at school that is rescued by the beautiful student president Anzu from some bullies, one day he has the courage to ask her on a ‘friend date’ which proves to be somehting more.


"Hey Moutu, bring any lunch money today"

Atem was pushed against the row of lockers by another student, much taller than him with long black hair, there were two other students too who seemed to be enjoying their friend's tormenting.

His glasses were ripped off and chucked on the floor by the other two bullies and he closed his eyes bracing for a punch.

"Hey, leave him alone" a female voice called out. They all looked to their side as a girl, with short chocolate brown hair and long porcelain legs stood a few feet away from them with her hands on her hips.

"Dam the student president" one of the bullies muttered. "All three of you in detention" she shouted. Even though she was a girl they seemed to be scared of her as was Atem sometimes. Anzu was beautiful, she was slim but not too slim and her eyes were the colour of the sky.

But she was also ruthless as the student president, no one dared argue with the girl. "Put him down, before I put you out of the window"

The three bullies backed away and hurried down the corridor, how she managed to scare them Atem did not know!

She walked next to him, "Are you alright?" She asked. Atem could barely see her though except make out her figure and brown hair, "I'm fine, just need my glasses"

"Oh right" she said and bent down to retrieve them.

She reached up intending to place the glasses on his head but stopped, "have you ever thought of wearing contacts? You have beautiful eyes"

She seemed to stop talking then realising she had said too much. She placed the glasses on his head, "urm, thank you I guess"

She nodded and went about her day. Atem watched as she walked away, never had the student president laid eyes on anyone in the school. Lots of the boys had asked her out but she kept refusing implying that they were too immature. But today she had gave him a compliment, the nerdy kid who liked playing games and wore glasses!

Perhaps he might start to wear contacts after all...

**A few days later: **

Anzu was at her locker getting her science books when she heard some girls whispering. "Hey, he's cute, has he always gone to this school?"

She looked at where they were looking to see Atem, the once nerdy kid now walking through the cordioor, he wasn't wearing his glasses nor was he wearing the usual Domino High uniform, it was a shade darker and was that leather he was wearing? Whatever it was she could see his muscular physique through it.

She gulped and looked away, heat rising to her cheeks. So he took her advice after all and got contacts, good for him! She should go and tell him off, for not wearing correct uniform and all but she couldn't bring herself to do it as her knees trembled.

Dam she had made a promise to herself never to date in high school, she wanted to wait till she graduated since guys seemed to mature after graduation but he seemed different, perhaps braking her promise wouldn't be a bad thing after all!

**Friday at school: **

Atem saw Anzu at her locker changing her footwear and jacket. She bent over to tie her shoe laces and her skirt rose up a little. He turned away annoyed with how she was unknowingly was torturing him with her long smooth dancers legs.

Screw it, he thought walking over to her. She turned to leave just as he got to her locker.

"Atem, is something wrong?" She asked buttoning up her coat since it were raining out.

He seemed to forget how to talk, "I see you got contacts" she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah, guess they make me look less geeky" he replied.

She shrugged, "they do but don't change for anyone it was just a suggestion, you were fine the way you were, not that your not fine now...sorry I'm rambling"

Atem chuckled, she was cute when she was rambling. "Do you want to go to the carnival on Sunday?"

She blinked confused and he quickly defended himself, "I mean as friends...not a date...a friend date"

Anzu felt butterflies in her stomach, he was clearly asking her out but was too shy. "Yeah sounds like fun, I'll meet you there at 4?" She said walking with him to the entrance. "Alright, it's a date——not a date" he corrected himself holding his forehead, what an idiot he looked right now.

She giggled and braved the rain. Atem watched as she danced in the puddles, the president had a soft side which he would like to see more of.

**Sunday: **

Anzu met Atem at the entrance. He was wearing a black muscle top and black pants since the day was much more pleasant than Friday with the sun shining.

She had decided to wear a jean skirt with black leggings and a thin purple jumper. As they approached the wrist band counter she went into her purse but Atem stopped her placing his hand over hers.

His hand was soft and warm... "I'm pretty sure the guy usually pays Anzu"

She blinked, "but you said this wasn't a date" she teased.

"It isn't, it's a friend date but I'm still paying" he said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with. She let him pay and they entered the carnival which was full of funfair rides and carnival games.

They went on a couple rides before having a look at the carnival games. There was a bear she couldn't take her eyes of. "Perhaps you would like to win you pretty girlfriend a prize" the man said.

Anzu blushed a little but she supposed they did look like a couple and Atem didn't even correct the man either. Atem reached into his pocket for some money, "Atem, you don't have too, I mean it's probably going to rip you off"

He smiled, "but I want too and besides I'm the best at any game remember?"

She nodded as the man explained the game. It was a simple can stacked game of throwing the ball and knocking all seven of them over with one ball, do it three times and you've one the bear.

Anzu was sure that there was probably something behind the cans making them stay up or something but she couldn't believe it when Atem knocked over all of them. The carnival man seemed most displeased too as he passed them the large brown teddy bear grumbling something under his breath.

The bear was almost as big as her. "Thank you, for winning him" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned a looked at her, their eyes locked together. "Candy floss" he suddenly said. She raised an eyebrow, "what?" She asked bemused.

"Urm, do you like candy floss"

She scratched her chin, "yeah, I guess"

"I'll go and get us some" he said and hurried off, Anzu lagged behind, she thought they were going to have a moment but he didn't seem confident enough, she'd have to do something about that!

He returned with the candy floss and asked if she were ready to leave. She suggested they go on the Ferris wheel before they left.

As they climbed into the small cabin she placed the bear on the opposite seat, it took up most of the room so she and Atem had to squeeze onto one seat.

It had gone dark now and the view of the carnival from the top of the Ferris wheel was magnificent. "I've really enjoyed today" he said looking at her.

She smiled back at him and slipped her hand into his which was resting on his knee, "me too"

He looked at their hands and then back to her. "Close your eyes" she told him. He looked at her confused but did it anyway. She inched her face closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips, they were soft and warm and tasted of the candy floss they had just eaten.

When she pulled away he opened his eyes, "I thought you said this was a friend date?"

She bit her lip, "you were the one who said that" she reminded him, "I know you were thinking about kissing me but your too shy so I took matters into my own hands"

He chuckled, "just like the student president"

"Your a nice guy Atem and your so sweet and handsome you shouldn't be shy"

He seemed flattered by her compliment, "I'm not always that shy, but only when it comes to you"

"Don't make me blush" she teased and reached for her bear as they got to the bottom. Atem walked her home, he took her hand as they walked down the street, he did seem to be getting more confident already.

"Will you go out with me again" he asked as they walked up the small stairs of her porch. "Only if you ask me properly" she giggled pulling some hair behind her ear.

He chuckled, "Anzu, will you go out with me again? As my girlfriend?"

"Off course I will you dummy" she said kissing him on the cheek before unlocking her door, "I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said and gave him a little wave.

Atem let out a sigh of contentment as he walked back to the game shop, today had gone better than he could of ever imagined!

"Have fun Anzu?" He mother asked who was finishing some house work. Anzu looked at the bear with her cheeks flushed, "yeah, it was the best"

She ran up to her room and got changed for bed looking more forward to school than she ever had before!

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I always read stories were Anzu is the one getting bullied and is the unpopular girl with Atem always coming to her rescue but I thought hey what if it were the other way around? Kinda how she used to stop Joey and Tristan bullying Yugi! **

**Also Atem is always the one I read that is the confident one and Anzu/Tea is always shy but in my head it would be Atem who's the shy one, especially if you look at his character in the anime, other than duel monsters he doesn't really know what to do in social situations, like when Yugi set him and Tea up on that date before battle city.**

**So yeah I guess all that is where this story has stemmed from, guys can be shy too and girls can be strong. Please Review and let me know what you think and remember don't change for anyone, only change to please someone if that someone is yourself ~ Fangirl0896**


End file.
